


Первый (не)последний раз

by AppleOfYourEye



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Trailer, Civil War Fix-It, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Endgame, Protective Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Tony Stark Angst, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark-centric
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 13:00:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18165515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppleOfYourEye/pseuds/AppleOfYourEye
Summary: Тони пытается сбежать из объятий Стива, но у того другие планы.





	Первый (не)последний раз

**Author's Note:**

> Помимо Тони Старк/Стив Роджерс также упоминается Тони Старк/Пеппер Поттс (в прошлом).
> 
> Ангст настолько легкий и флаффный, что я даже сомневалась, нужно ли указывать этот жанр.
> 
> При желании фик может восприниматься как пропущенная сцена к [Если бы Стива спросили](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17970917), но это не задумывалось как серия, так что есть расхождения.
> 
> Огромная благодарность [kshika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kshika/pseuds/kshika) <3
> 
> Attention: контролируемое употребление нецензурной лексики.
> 
> Также опубликовано на [фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/8034033)

      Шея затекла, и Тони чуть шевелится, чтобы поменять, насколько это возможно, положение. Правым ухом, прислоненным к обнаженной груди Стива, он ощущает исходящий от его кожи жар; конечно, Тони знает, что у Роджерса как у суперсолдата температура тела выше, чем у других людей, но мысль о возможности лично оценить это, полежав на нем, всегда казалась абсурдной. Она кажется такой даже сейчас.  
  
      Перед тем, как заснуть, Стив оплел вокруг Тони кольцо рук — и теперь спит и горя не знает, в то время как самому Тони совершенно не до сна. И дело, конечно же, не в том, что Стив шумно сопит, или что он прижимает его к себе настолько крепко, что возможности принять более-менее удобную позу практически нет, или что он действительно горячий, как печка…  
  
      А хотя нет, именно в этом и дело. А точнее — в том, что Тони Старк умудрился каким-то невероятным образом переспать с Капитаном-мать-его-Америкой (нет — со  _Стивом-мать-его-Роджерсом_ ), а теперь в непосредственной близи наблюдает, как тот мирно дремлет. Ну просто охуеть.  
  
      Чуть приподняв голову, Тони двигается так, чтобы его голова лежала под левой ключицей Стива, и ему кажется, что он вставляет таким образом на место недостающий кусочек пазла. Иначе как объяснить тот факт, что голова ложится в ложбинку между ключицей и плечом просто идеально?  
  
      Что на Роджерса нашло — Тони не знает и даже не хочет знать. По крайней мере, это действительно Стив Роджерс, а не какой-нибудь ебучий скрулл — и на том спасибо. Что сделано, то сделано, и жалеть нет смысла, остается лишь принять случившееся и жить с этим дальше. Однако зная Стива — тот жалеть непременно будет, и поэтому лучше бы Тони, пока тот не проснулся, убраться куда подальше и не мозолить глаза.  
  
      Лучше бы. Но Тони не уходит. Потому что объятия Стива такие теплые и уютные, что уйти от них сложно.  
  
      Тело липкое от пота и спермы (хотя последнюю Стив перед тем, как сгрести его в медвежьи объятия и задрыхнуть, заботливо стер за неимением салфеток своей же собственной рубашкой), задницу слегка саднит: Тони давненько не был снизу (как и в принципе с мужчиной), еще со времен умирания от палладия, но все же… так хорошо.  
  
      «Сейчас, — думает Тони, снова чуть поворачиваясь и меняя положение. — Сейчас, еще минутку, и…»  
  
      Широкая рука Роджерса под шеей кажется, несмотря на стальную твердость мышц, лучшей подушкой на свете. Удивительно даже: уж сколько партнеров у Тони было (а их было немало — он ведь в прошлом та еще шлюха, давайте честно), но ни с кем из них он вот так не лежал после секса в обнимку. Кроме Пеппер, конечно — но даже близость с ней не была настолько... душераздирающей.  
  
      Глаза влажнеют. Иисусе, нет-нет-нет, только этого не хватало. Он не будет плакать при Роджерсе — и неважно, что тот спит и не увидит его слез, он ведь в любой момент может проснуться.  
  
      Значит, точно пора уходить.  
  
      Напоследок втянув носом запах кожи и волос Стива, Тони вздыхает и начинает выпутываться из объятий, но не успевает он приподняться, как тут же снова оказывается лежащим на Роджерсе. Поначалу Тони всерьез думает, что это гравитация или вообще магия (черт бы побрал Стрэнджа, Локи, Ванду и прочих, после знакомства с кем пришлось признать даже существование магии), но вскоре понимает: это сам Стив не расцепил рук и не выпустил его.  
  
      Тони хмурится, смотрит косым взглядом на Роджерса и решает: ладно. Коль скоро тот его не выпускает — он, так и быть, полежит еще немного.  
  
      Во сне Стив кажется почти безмятежным, даже знаменитая морщинка между бровей почти разгладилась. Интересно, это хороший секс так на него влияет? Секс ведь действительно был хорош. Очевидно, конечно, что с мужчинами Стив неопытен, однако теорию откуда-то знает — и постарался действительно на славу. И сам Тони, естественно, ответил тем же: уж что-что, а трахаться он умеет.  
  
      Растягивая Тони, Роджерс был мягок, аккуратен и нежен, однако сам секс в итоге получился скорее жестким и быстрым (уж для Стива-то точно: Тони готов спорить на деньги, что тот благодаря сыворотке мог бы, в принципе, и дольше) — потому что они оба хотели именно так. По крайней мере, когда Тони подавался навстречу и исступленно просил: «Сильнее», «Глубже», «Двигайся, ну же, твою же мать», — Стив совершенно не выглядел человеком, который выполнял просьбы через силу и не получал от этого удовольствия. Толчки Роджерса чуть ли не душу затрагивали — ни с кем из своих предыдущих партнеров-мужчин Тони такого не испытывал, — и оргазм был не просто оргазмом, а буквально каким-то катарсисом.  
  
      При мыслях об этом в глазах снова стоят непрошенные слезы, и Тони предпринимает еще одну попытку встать. На сей раз он старается действовать осторожнее, медленнее: приподнимает левую кисть Стива, приподнимается сам и… снова оказывается пригвожденным к чужой груди.  
  
      «Черт подери, кэп, — проносится у Тони в голове. — Дай мне уже уйти и не мучай ни меня, ни себя».  
  
      Однако кэп (нет, не кэп —  _Стив_ ) мысленной мольбы, конечно же, не слышит, и его хватка крепка даже во сне — а может быть, именно поэтому.  
  
      И Тони снова идет на поводу у своих желаний и остается. Пытается расслабиться, выбросить из головы все посторонние мысли и просто наслаждаться теплом тела Стива — но не получается.  
  
      Потому что это именно Стив, а не абы кто. Стив, который в далеком детстве был его кумиром. Стив, который одновременно и бесил до зубовного скрежета, и восхищал своей непогрешимостью. Стив, который на самом деле оказался вовсе не непогрешимым — но от этого не менее притягательным. Стив, который, прикрывая своего дружка, годами скрывал правду об убийстве старших Старков, сражался против Тони во время Гражданской войны, а потом искупил это, в очередной раз вытащив его из лап смерти и поборов Таноса бок о бок с ним — «вместе», как и обещал в самом начале. Стив, которого, чего греха таить, Тони любил и хотел уже давно. Вот только надо ли это самому Стиву?  
  
      Глупый вопрос. Нет, конечно же нет. Тони Старк — Торговец смертью (и никакое искупление пленом в Афганистане, никакие попытки супергеройства не вернут тех, кто когда-то погиб от оружия «Старк Индастрис»), создатель Альтрона, марионетка Росса в истории с Зоковианским договором. Тони Старк невыносим — даже Пеппер не выдержала и разорвала в итоге романтические отношения (хотя и осталась преданным другом), а ведь эта женщина почти святая.  
  
      Тони прикрывает глаза, и перед его внутренним взором вновь проносится случившийся только что секс. Раз уж первому разу со Стивом суждено стать единственным — он должен запомнить его во всех подробностях, не упустить ни единого прикосновения, ни единого поцелуя. Эти воспоминания — воспоминания  _о настоящем_ , настолько они свежи — уже начинают причинять боль. Но, черт возьми, лучше и вправду закончить все, толком не начав: потом будет еще больнее.  
  
      «Да свали уже нахуй отсюда, Старк, — раздраженно приказывает себе Тони, стиснув зубы. — Возьми себя в руки, ради всего святого».  
  
      Чувства обостряются настолько, что касаться обнаженной, буквально пышущей жаром кожи Роджерса становится все равно что сидеть на раскаленной печке. Хватит. Вот теперь — точно хватит.  
  
      На этот раз он действует настолько аккуратно, насколько может. Он опирается левой рукой о кровать, правой медленно отстраняется от Роджерса, уже почти садится… но рука Стива — мощная, неумолимая — снова кладет его на себя.  
  
      — Не отпустишь, да? — отчаянным шепотом спрашивает Тони.  
  
      Ответа он не ждет, однако Стив сонно отвечает:  
  
      — Не-а.  
  
      Несколько секунд Тони тратит на осознание. А когда оно приходит — хмурится и одновременно приподнимает бровь.  
  
      — И давно ты не спишь? — интересуется он.  
  
      — Да вот раз третий уже просыпаюсь. Разве поспишь тут толком, когда приходится все время следить, чтобы ты от меня не сбежал?  
  
      Тони резко выдыхает.  
  
      — И зачем? — напряженно спрашивает он. — Зачем же следить, кэп?  
  
      Роджерс поворачивает голову, смотрит ему в глаза — и от этого пронзительного взгляда хочется спрятаться куда-нибудь в шкаф или под кровать.  
  
      — Затем, — наконец отвечает он, — что о таком первом разе с тобой я и мечтал. Лежать в обнимку после того, как доведу тебя до оргазма.  
  
      — Мечтал? — хрипло, будто не своим голосом, переспрашивает Тони. — Со мной? Первом разе? То есть… это типа не последний?  
  
      Стив шумно вздыхает, смотрит на него с какой-то жалостью («Нет-нет-нет, — мысленно умоляет Тони, — только не надо меня жалеть, блять, Роджерс, пожалуйста, я же жалости твоей не вынесу») — и, сволочь такая, улыбается:  
  
      — Знаешь, ты хоть и гений, но иногда такой дурак.  
  
      Стив чуть отодвигается и разворачивает корпус; его лицо вновь становится серьезным, и разгладившаяся во сне морщинка между бровей занимает свое почетное место:  
  
      — Ты голоден, Тони? Ты замерз и хочешь одеться? Тебе нужно в ванную? У тебя горит проект для «Старк Индастрис»?  
  
      — Э-э-э… Нет. Нет, ничего из этого, — мысль о том, что можно было соврать и отмазаться тем самым перед Стивом, почему-то приходит Тони в голову уже после того, как он дал честный ответ.  
  
      — Тогда просто полежи со мной, пожалуйста. Меня слишком долго не было рядом, и я скучал по тебе. Мне с трудом верится, что ты и в самом деле сейчас рядом, а я хочу поверить. И все то, о чем ты сейчас молчишь, но очень громко думаешь, мы обязательно в подробностях обсудим — но чуть позже, ладно? Дай нам обоим немного времени насладиться моментом и не переживай. Поверь, никакого повода для этого нет.  
  
      И Стив, не успевает Тони ответить, гладит его по задней стороне шеи, тянется к его губам, коротко целует и снова расслабленно ложится на кровать.  
  
      Ну вот и как можно после такого отказать? Смирившись, Тони вновь кладет голову на плечо Стива, обвивает его туловище левой рукой, а пальцы правой переплетает со стивовыми пальцами.  
  
      Не то чтобы слова Роджерса — и этот нелепый, но милый поцелуй — заставили его окончательно расслабиться, но на душе все же становится спокойнее. Стив не хочет, чтобы он уходил, сам Тони тоже этого не хочет — и, пожалуй, это единственное, что имеет значение. Как знать: может, их первый секс и вправду не будет последним.


End file.
